conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy
Created by Gemini92 Before Kroyon Invasion 13,700,000,000 BKI - Harlequins create the universe. 13,000,000,000 BKI - Maeltir forms 12,000,995,005 BKI - The Harlequins arrive in the primitive galaxy, which is devoid of life. They create Lladnek the Naglend Wazpz and give them their duty of seeding the galaxy. They then leave without saying what they want the galaxy to turn out like. Prototype life-forms created, Sub-wazpz. 12,000,995,004 BKI - Negotiations into how the galaxy will be treat go under way. 1 faction of Wazpz believes they should seed the galaxy then not interfere with development. The other believes they should use the evolved species to help the Wazp population grow and prosper in a Wazp-ruled galaxy. Tensions begin to build, so a vote is carried out. 12,000,995,000 BKI - Voting over, Co-operative decision victors. Civil war breaks out between both factions. Anti-wazpz begin to mutate. 10,000,000,005 BKI - Civil war finally over. Anti-wazpz locked in great barrier at the centre of the galaxy. Genians are created as bi-products. However, Naglend Wazpz now have a lifespan of 10 Million years and a strain of Wazp virus called Vanishing Wazp Syndrome develops. Few Anti-wazpz still scatter the uninhabited galaxy. Hunt begins to destroy them all. 10,000,000,000 BKI - Last Anti-wazp destroyed. Wazpz create Mental race in the event of Anti-wazp escape. Tansclod, Adliner and Aslew Wazpz split from Naglend Wazpz. Tansclod terraform planets while Adliner seed them. Aslew genetically enchance seeds so Fergals are created. A time of peace begins as all 4 Wazpz await first sentient species. 8,000,000,000 BKI - Early Kroyon ancestors evolve on U-class planet Alvap. 7,998,000,000 BKI - Kroyons develop space travel. First contact with Wazpz. Kroyons think Wazpz are threat and opens fire on contactee. Wazpz show Kroyons they are more powerful and violence is not tolerated. Kroyon scientists start to develop genetic engineering. 7,997,999,998 BKI - Kroyons establish first interstellar colony and early days of Kroyon Hive Empire. 7,950,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire now 8 light years big. 7,500,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire 200 light years big, Ancient Martians develop society. 7,000,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire now bigger than Wazp stellar kingdom. 6,000,000,000 BKI - Around this time, Mars begins to dry up and the Martian race becomes extinct. New goopy Martians appear. 5,000,000,000 BKI - Planet Earth (Sol 3 or Terra) forms into a T-class environment 4,999,999,990 BKI - Dommindo & Ancient Pavlans develop space travel 4,999,700,000 BKI - Dommindo and Ancient Pavlans go to war. Ancient Pavlans dissapear soon after. 4,999,701,000 BKI - Ancient Pavlans begin bioengineering the most intelligent creatures of their T-class colonies to use as servants. 4,999,700,000 BKI - Dommindo and Ancient Pavlans go to war. Ancient Pavlans dissapear soon after. Servant species continue to evolve. 4,000,000,000 BKI - Mackong cult established {Uninteresting period} 71,999,980 BKI - Kroyons and Wazpz sign act of union. Wazp nationalist organisation founded by Matthew Laskey. 71,999,979 BKI - Kroyon Emperor assasinated by 7 Wazp terrorists. They then become fugitives and go on the run. 71,999,978 BKI - Kroyons go to war with Wazpz, thus breaking the act of union. 70,000,000 BKI - Wazpz land on Cretaceous Earth and go into emergency stasus for 1 Million years. 69,999,995 BKI - Tansclod Wazp factions from the future travel through wormhole to prehistoric Earth. Are destroyed by Harlequins for interferring with the timeline. 69,999,995 BKI - Pavlan ship and Kroyon ship travel through same wormhole. Kroyons intend to change future by destroying Wazpz in emergency stasus. 69,000,000 BKI - Wazpz awake and take on forms of tree-dwelling mammals. Their crystal skulls of memory and powers are stored across the planet hidden by Sean, who retains his memory. 60,000,000 BKI - Reptoids first develop society on Earth. 65,000,000 BKI - Reptoids flee Earth a few months before Dinosaur extinction. 64,999,000 BKI - Kendasarchus develop space travel and make first contact with the Skwobbs. 64,998,900 - BKI - 1st Pavlan Empire founded 60,000,000 BKI - Dinosauroid empire passes a slave-trade law. Primitive species now being abducted and used as slaves. 59,998,000 BKI - Slave trade abolished and some Dinosauroid territory handed over to Yakomaro and Teemonians. Fawke and Gryme become galactic citizens. 57,500,000 BKI - Pavlan/Teemonian war begins 56,499,990 BKI - Teemonian uprising. All conquered states become independent of Teemonia Prime. 56,499,988 BKI - Pavlan/Teemonian war over. Pavla victorious 56,499,985 BKI - Teemonia joins Pavlan Empire. 300,000 BKI - Galactic Federation of Maeltir founded. 1st Pavlan Empire abolished, Royal family still active. 31,200 BKI - Geodona/Mackong war begins 31,150 BKI - Geodona/Mackong war over, Geodona surrender most territory to cult. 20,000 BKI - Hydra-arachnid galaxy (NGC 147) is losing habitability. Various fleets from the Hydra-arachnids head for brightest galaxy they see, Maeltir. 13,990 BKI - Silvoid ship crashes onto Earth, killing all pilots. Technology salvaged by humans on the continent of Atlantis. 13,990/12,000 - Technology booms on Atlantis from alien technology. But no other species notices. 12,000 BKI - Atlantis destroyed by Future Wazpz 1,050 BKI - Hydra-arachnids reach Maeltir. 1,000 BKI - Hydra-arachnids attempt to invade Amazonia as a starting point of galactic-wide invasion. War is declared. 147 BKI - Necromantic organisation founded in Federation. Grant not passed and organisation goes rogue. 100 BKI - Pavlan space-ship crash lands in Tunguska. 1 survivor. Alien technology once again salvaged by humans. 60 BKI - Gemini Studios constructed on Mt. Bollocks as a nuclear test facility 51 BKI - Soviets launch Sputnik 1. Prototype faster-than-light shuttle created with Pavlan technology. 50 BKI - Probe reaches Kroyon space and is destroyed by Drones. 28 BKI - Faeces 4 created out of human excrement. 20 BKI - Delta brothers (Gemini, Andromeda and Sagittarius) crash land in North Shields. Their memories are gone making the non-interference rule irrelevent. 19 BKI - Hydra-arachnids plan to take over Earth as a base for galactic invasion. Turnbullite stops invasion. 18 BKI - Earth Cold war over. Gemini Studios abandoned. 16 BKI - Wazp gene passed down to the final generation. Alex, Matthew, Jack, Ryan, James, Sean and Thomas. 6 BKI - Jack's human-family purchase Gemini Studios 5 BKI - Russians find Sean, who they know is a powerless Wazp, and attempt to smuggle him to Ghana. But lands outside Gemini Studio in infamous crate. 4 BKI - Skwobb clones run amock. 3 BKI - Rogue Harlequins attempt to remake the universe. Mr Turnbull stops them at the cost of his 1st life. 3 BKI - Wazpz band form. Delta brothers get jobs as receptionists. 3 BKI - Hydra-arachnids from the future take control of Gemini Studios. 3 BKI - Delta brothers killed in incident involving Sam the Poltergeist. 3 BKI - Skwobb clones invade Earth, followed by Pavlan platoon. 2 BKI - Pyro and Sparky are mutated by Matthew. 1 BKI - Homeworld of the ShitFolk, Faeces 4, is expected to be destroyed. ShitFolk citizens set off to the stars to Pavla. One individual, Bob, goes to Earth instead. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk make first contact with Pavlan Empire. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk driven out of Empire. Must search for new home. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk/Borinoid war begins. Both races are ravaged by Kroyon swarms 2 months after declaration. 0 BKI - Crash and Grimm travel to the past from an alternate future to change history by telling the Wazpz of the forthcoming Kroyons. 0 BKI - Crystal skull found in Gemini Studios cellar. Treasure hunt for the rest ensues. Skulls then teleport into space and prepare for re-unification with Wazpz. 0 BKI - Wild Mental escapes captivity and lands on Earth. Stopped by Wazpz. 0 BKI - Necromantic Greys test new formula on Earth. Zombie invasion procedes on Earth. 0 BKI - Ryan dies of Vanishing Wazp Syndrome. 0 BKI - Citizens in the Americas wiped out by continuing zombie infestation. 0 BKI - Kroyon invasion ensues. After Kroyon Invasion 0 AKI - Kroyon invasion stopped by Alex, James, Jack, Matthew, Sean and Thomas. 1 AKI - Zombie invasion continues on American continent. Federation sends 2 operatives, a Grey and a Pavlan, to cleanse the planet. 4 AKI - Gemini Studios partially demolished by '2012' event. Sparky and Pyro venture into the wild and mate with native life-forms, adding their abilities into the gene pool. 20 AKI - Humans colonise Earth's moon 27 AKI - Humans colonise Mars and they make first contact with the Martians 30 AKI - Human/Martian war. Martians destroy Human colonies using their biological advantage. 66 AKI - Humans colonise Jupiter's moon, Ganymede. 69 AKI - Humans can now harvest Redonium but don't have Space drive technology. 74 AKI - Ganymede independence war starts 87 AKI - Development for a disintegration virus (D-virus) is underway on Ganymede. 89 AKI - Earth's government develop Redonium nukes (R-Bombs). 90 AKI - R-Bombs dropped on Ganymede while Earth and Moon succumbs to major D-Virus Epidemic. Humanity destroys it's civillization. Remnants in Europe live closer to sea away from the infected areas. 981 AKI - Amazonian/Hydra-arachnid war over. Hydra-arachnids retreat once again. 985 AKI - Hydra-arachnids create wormhole allowing travel to their homeworld in the Andromeda galaxy from the sol system. 1,506 AKI - Fogles return to the explored territories to take back what is theirs. War is over after 2 days. 1,981 AKI - Back at the Hydra-arachnid homeworld, the new collective conciousness has fully formed in the shape of a 17 year old human. 1,000,000 - Sean joins Wazp high council. 2,000,000 - Early ancestors of Mermen, Terrans, Solonians, Pyrotoises and Electric cats appear. 2,100,900 - Matthew begins experiment creating Mattiverse 2,100,916 - Mattiverse completed. birth of inhabitants. 3,000,000 - Hydra-arachnid invasion plans haulted after they go to war with the Xeodys. 4,500,700 - Wazp Emperor dies, leaving the throne to Sean. 4,999,101 - Earth wars begin 4,999,109 - Earth wars end 4,999,110 - Electric Cats and Solonians are the first to develop space travel and flee Earth. Both races are hostile at first but encounter Federation and end up joining. 4,999,112 - Federation makes first contact with Wolves, who then join. 4,999,201 - Pyrotoise's take over all of the British isles. 5,000,000 - Yalske national party established in Yalske Parliament. 5,000,010 - Yalske National party gets the majority vote in the Yalske Union assembly. Independence of the federation demanded. 5,000,011 - Terrorist attacks begin to break out all over Federation space. 5,000,013 - A declaration of independence signed by Yalske and Federation leader. Kronoc extremist politician attempts to assassinate Federation president. 5,000,014 - Federation declares war on Yalske Union. 5,000,015 - Couporians discover Plant-ants after strange comet smacks into a delivery ship making a crash-landing. 5,000,016 - Federation victorious, however all provinces become independent of each other. Establishment of 2nd Pavlan Empire, Terran Confederacy, UFO Kingdom and Groblek Republic. End of Federation era. Maeltir Federation space navy dismantled. 5,000,017 - Fawke and Gryme citizens pass a petition for the abandoned state centre to become a dominion for Fawke and Gryme, as homeworld Ovsor in sector. After 2 months, bill is passed and the majority of Fawke and Gryme migrate to empty space. 5,000,020 - Dominion gains full indepedence of Yalske Union, becomes a republic and gains full ownership of Toxicus 3. Toxonian anarchy breaks out momentarily. 5,000,022 - Antam develops space travel and joins Fawke and Gryme dominion. 5,000,026 - Pavlan Empire begins exploration missions. 5,000,032 - After territorial negotiations, Rotonia handed over to the Pavlan Empire. 5,000,037 - Tribes of Mattiverse inhabitants reported on Earth. 5,000,039 - Geodona declare war on Pavlan Empire over territory. 5,000,040 - Geodona/Pavlan war over. Geodona conquered by Empire. 5,000,042 - UMDEU (United Maeltir Defensive and Economic Union) established. 5,000,046 - Union re-establishes Federation navy and launches flagship, the Kickassfrog, under command of Captain Krick dicrap and Commander Wattam Aresowit. 5,000,046 - Colonies alongside the Kroyon neutral zone are destroyed by Hydra-arachnids. To Maeltir powers, it is a mystery. 5,000,047 - Attacks on various union planets from a strange cult later confirmed as the Ring of Blood, foretelling the coming of eden. The events that lead up to the Anti-wazp war begins. 5,000,050 - Cult is found out to be Kroyon in origin. 5,000,054 - Wazp spies find out the cult has taken over the whole Kroyon Empire. The Anti-wazp war officially declared between Kroyons and Wazpz. Kroyons have now developed a caste which absorbs energy from Anti-wazpz within the barrier. 5,000,055 - Within this year, the Pavlan Empire, Yalske Union and Fawke and Gryme join Wazpz' side. While Grobleks and Crept-sum have joined Kroyons. 5,000,058 - Pavlan colony, Orion, bombarded by a new breed of Kroyon, Kamikazes. 5,000,063 - Lladnek taken by Super-Kroyons. 5,000,064 - Battle of Lladnek. Alex sacrifices self to strengthen barrier, preventing Anti-wazp escape and ending the war. 5,000,065 - Axis powers (Kroyons, Grobleks and Crept-sum) are forced to pay for all damages. Kroyons demilitarised by 80%. 5,000,069 - Maeltir becomes aware of Hydra-arachnid presence. 5,000,073 - Hydra-arachnids launch an attack on Kroyon Empire. 5,000,074 - Hydra-arachnid/Maeltir war begins. Kroyons granted their military powers back regarding the circumstances. 5,000,079 - Hydra-arachnids reach Lladnek. Battle of Tansclod commences with the Wazpz easily overpowering the invaders. 5,000,094 - UMDEU begin making a cure for Hydra-arachnid virus. 5,000,095 - Kroyons drive Hydra-arachnids out of their Empire. 5,000,099 - Vaccine for virus discovered 5,000,100 - Hydra-arachnid weakness exposed to Maeltir leaders, water. 5,000,101 - War over. Hydra-arachnid fleets retreat to the edge of the galaxy vowing revenge. Union demilitarises Kroyon empire once again. 5,000,147 - Tansclod Wazp ships dissapear into a vortex 5,000,148 - Pavlan probes are sent into the vortex but no sign of the Tansclod ship 5,000,150 - Pavlan Empire sends in their own ship to investigate, but that too dissapears after persuing a gang of Kroyons. UMDEU puts sector off limits. 5,000,152 - Pavlan ship returns with Kroyon leader in custody only to find they have travelled to an alternate future where the Kroyons ravaged the Maeltir Federation. 5,000,197 - Matthew succumbs to a mild case Vanishing Wazp Syndrome, Fogle Demons run rampant in Mattiverse. 5,000,198 - Matthew cured. Most Fogle demons return to the inner-void. 5,000,200 - Wormhole appears in Saltwell park linking to the Mattiverse. Nooma races begin travelling to and fro through portal.